coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9794 (12th June 2019)
Plot Quickly composing herself, Sarah rushes Gary out of the house before he sees Adam hiding in the kitchen. Ed and Aggie remonstrate with James for being led astray by Mal and Rich and putting his football career in jeopardy. Sally dresses as a jockey to entice Tim into bed. David and Shona review the barber shop's CCTV and see Leanne acting suspiciously around the time David's phone went missing. Michelle decides to have dinner with Michael at the bistro and thanks Robert for not being petty. Sarah is forced to keep Gary company at the Rovers, where they're joined by Adam, much to Sarah's discomfort. On their date, Michael surprised to find out that Michelle has two adult sons. The Baileys join the Barlows at the Rovers at Tracy's invitation after Ken and Steve argue over who should be the one to apologise for getting off on the wrong foot. Evelyn joins them to cadge some free drinks. Sally and Tim agree to share responsiblity for Tiny. Michael tries to impress Michelle by taking her back to the Baileys' old house, which he says is his bachelor pad. She's polite when he shows off his clapping app. Sarah blows Gary off when he suggests they go somewhere more private. Ed and Aggie decide to overlook James's bad behaviour, until Steve lets slip that he'd been drinking. Michelle smells a rat when she finds a box full of bras at Michael's house. The neighbours call the police as the property is supposed to be empty. Ed and Aggie are summoned and explain the situation to the police as well as Michelle, thoroughly embarrassing Michael. The family agree to make the best of things in their new, smaller, home. Sarah appears at the shop flat dressed to kill, and she and Adam pick up where they left off. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman Guest cast *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Trim Up North *Bailey residence - Kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah and Adam are almost caught in a compromising position by Gary; and Aggie and Ed tear into James for risking his career as a footballer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,559,001 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes